The present invention relates to improvement in acoustic stringed instruments such as violins, guitars, and the like, wherein the hollow instrument body resonates in response to vibratory force of the strings as they are bowed or plucked. The sound holes in the top plate or belly of the sound box allow the sound to escape from the resonating instrument chamber.
Heretofore, in the case of violins, for example, the construction of the instrument sound box included a back plate that, by means of a connecting conductor post or sound post, moves in tandem or synchronously with the top plate as the latter is depressed and released (to return to the original position in each vibratory cycle of the string motion when bowed or plucked) by the bridge across which differentially gauged strings are strung and tuned to desired pitches. The attachment of the connector sound post to and between the two plates under the treble side of the bridge foot causes the tandem movement and thereby though allowing the back plate to also resonate treble sound but, due to its rigid and fixed-length nature of the post, it prevents both of the plates from moving freely or in opposite relative directions. Thus the air mass inside the sound box does not fluctuate to a significant extent.